voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Magic is a powerful force drawn through certain individuals of different races. That can be summoned by chants, rituals, offerings or through sheer willpower. Some species are naturally more powerful with magic. Generally the elven species are most in touch with magic, but the dragons and Spirit Elementals are shown to be very powerful with magic too. Orcs, dwarves, and giants are believed to be less powerful in magic and have very few magic using individuals. Types of Magic *'End Magic' - A dark and ancient magic used by worshippers of End or Endwalkers. Capable of Enderman transformation curses, short periods of teleportation, invisibility and dark energy bolts. *'Metalworking Bend' - The master smiths of Fanton have the ability to bend the metal to their will creating powerful works of metalcrafts. *[[Pork|'Pork']]' '- Pork has the power to corrupt people to worship it's power. Forming a powerful object called Porkcrux by splitting their souls, consuming one will create powerful porky versions of the victim and can help create a hard metal called Porktonium. *'Twilight Magic '- The Elves of Twilight practice a form of magic that can cure or slow curses, heal people, detect people's auras and create a species of trees that can enhance the land around by fusing magic into it which slowly creating magical hotspots full of magical life. *'Psychomancy '- A extremely powerful and rare form of dark magic found in Dark Elves. Allows altering memories, deleting them and can be used to control others too. *'Thaumcraft '- A form of sorcery that can be used to place strong enchants on items, create potions and make powerful charms. *'Mystcraft '- An ancient magical art that can create portals to other dimensions and powerful users can create their own dimensions. Can also be used for teleportation. *'Cold Magic '- Servants of the Sacred Cold like Ach-aldat can call upon powerful storms of ice, shields and rays of snow. May receive visions from the Sacred Cold in snowy lands like tundras. *'Elemental Magic '- The Spirit Elementals practice a form of powerful magic that draws on souls. The Soul Crystal helps the elementals conduct their rituals. Elemental magic was also used by the Dragons in the Dragon War to cast powerful spells. *'Chaos'- Chaos is a dark and soul corrupting magic that causes mass chaos and destruction to all. Chaos also causes normal creatures to mutate into giant monsters and can corrupt people into Demons. Namtar and his kind all have an affinity with Chaos. *'Light'- A powerful magic which focuses on harassing light as a way to defend and attack. The Wizards of Light used light magic to curse Namtar and his kin into being trapped in mortal bodies. * Dark Magic '- A form of magic inherit to the Dark Elves. Allows them to cast powerful spells, teleport, and create forcefields. Strong users can even use Psychomancy and create duplicates of themselves. *'Corrupted Twilight Magic- A lesser and corrupt subtype of the elven magic used by High Wizard Galardon and the corrupted wizards which allows for summoning fireballs, corruption, the creation of the Fog and the Taken by the Fog. Due to the combine efforts of King David The Porkborn and a party of elf rangers the vile and corrupted sect of wizards were destroyed possible wiping out this subtype of magic. *'Witchcraft '- A form of magic involving a sort of alchemy which creates rare and powerful potions,Witches practice this form of magic. The good side of this magic is brewing healing, protection, or enhancing potions, while the dark ones produce poison and other sinister brews. A darker side of this magic is that villagers can be forcibly converted into Dark witches by getting struck by lighting. *'Foresight'- A magical gift given to the High elves by the elven gods allowing them to see visions of the future through pools of water. Notable Magic Users *Sakamoto and his cultists *Laergulon and Guldir, his apprentice *Master Smiths of Fanton Barless *Edd2012 and his Porkmen *Corrupted Wizards and High Wizard Galardon *FunkMasterBlast *High Mage Saenorath and majority of the Dark Elves *Ach-aldat *Dragons *Spirit Elementals *Namtar and demons *Dragon Knight Kovo and his fellow Wizards of Light Category:Fictional items Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction